one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil vs. Edgeworth
Things heats up as Daredevil of Marvel Comics (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Edgeworth of Ace Attorney (nominated by Pikart767) in the Third Round. Who will win? Matt Murdock or Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? Introduction In a deep underground bunker close to the base of the structure, a small shine is shown as a 1950's diner. On the counter, lies a briefcase. Edgeworth hiding under the counter. He hears footsteps, and Daredevil comes into the room, walking along the room. He spots the briefcase on the counter. Daredevil: I wonder what is in here. Daredevil takes a step forward, a dark smoke surrounds his foot, and a shadow reach out from behind. The smoke was on the ground, and then with a an attorney wearing a maroon suit, as he tries to punch. Daredevil dodges as the two stare each other down. The two suddenly charge forward, and their fists cross. The two struggle as they try to gain the upperhand. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Spirit Spark) 60 Edgeworth sensed something off and swung his arm 180 degrees to the right as his body followed along with the movement. Daredevil was able to react fast enough to bend backwards to dodge the incoming punch. Edgeworth uppercuts followed by an upper left diagonal sweep into a down right diagonal kick across Daredevil. A right to left then left to right horizontal maneuver ensues as an upper right to down left punch attempts to make its mark on Daredevil. However, Matt simply dodged them all and jumped back. 53 Edgeworth points s blade towards Daredevil while walking back to keep a distance. Daredevil proceeded to take out his nunchakus and using his acrobatic skills, he quickly rushed and support himself for a jump as he swiftly dove down to confront Edgeworth, blocking his narrow exit out of the room. 44 Edgeworth throw two speech bubbles at great speeds towards Daredevil hoping to either scare him off so he could sprint for it. However, Daredevil predicted Edgeworth would do so and manages to get his nunchakus to smack them away. Daredevil jumps forward closer to the attorney and has his nunchakus ravel themselves onto Edgeworth's hand. Edgeworth quickly places his index, middle, and ring finger on his temple as he focuses his attack and Daredevil is pushes through the wall. 33 Suddenly a green-like aura of smoke wrapped around Daredevil's mind... It called out to the Daredevil by his real name. The smoke had begin to send mixed messages into Matt's mind, they begin to become clouded. 21 Daredevil's senses and mind was flipping out as he screeched out in confusion and anger, he thrashed out of the broken pieces of the wall and jumped back up to his feet as he swings his nunchakus at Edgeworth. Edgeworth blasts Daredevil again with a push but Murdock uses it as momentum to them jump off the counter and strike Edgeworth's head with his nunchaku. Edgeworth backs up as his forehead begins to bleed, his head spins realizing that the nunchakus hit his temple. Using this temporary disadvantage in his favor, Matthew Murdock lands a low yet strong kick to Edgeworth's knees causing the attorney to falter to the floor. 14 Daredevil gets ready to finish off Edgeworth with a somersault stomp onto his torso but just before he could step on his torso, Edgeworth rolls away and stabs Daredevil's kneecaps. Daredevil kneels down in pain as Edgeworth puts him on trial. This causes confusion for Daredevil. 3 Edgeworth: For property damages and destruction of property you are guilty! Suddenly a giant maulet came and struck Daredevil in the back of the head. K.O. Edgeworth starts to go up the stairs and back into the open as he grabs his briefcase and sees more paperwork. Edgeworth: This should be interesting! Results ???: Hmmm. I was not expecting you to beat Daredevil with such ease. However, just because you know knowledge doesn't mean it will be enough! This melee's winner is Edgeworth. (Cues Crises of Fate) Winning Combatant: Daredevil: 13 Edgeworth: 22 Edgeworth advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:John1Thousand